


Christs‧十一基督‧After the Avalanche

by elchrists



Series: Christs‧十一基督 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: 不要說我沒警告。這是很多很多很多很多年前先寫好的，十一基督故事的結局。Archive Warnings是很重要der~





	1. Beauty to Sleep

　　幾年過去，有一年墮天和十字千里跋涉，坐了十幾個小時的飛機到封郚來見紫魈。  
　　萬靈從沒明白說過伏燹還活著，他們兩人還是去了。  
　　  
　　在曾經熟悉的象敔之巔，紫魈接見他們，然後把他們帶到鵷鷺最高領導人的固定居所，七十五層，在那裡，他們看見夢寐以求的同伴。  
　　是伏燹，睡著了的伏燹，以一種過度溫柔的姿態沉睡在紫魈為她準備的床榻上，房間如此寧靜，安詳，沉靜得讓人想哭。歲月不曾在伏燹身上留下痕跡，即使墮天和十字都已經和幾年前大不相同。伏燹一如當年的年輕，饒富魅力，她的睫毛垂在她緊閉的眼瞼上，輕柔得像羽毛。  
　　那麼易碎，那麼脆弱。  
　　  
　　「她後來就陷入沉睡，沒有人知道原因，或許是她母親對她的守護吧。」紫魈低低地說，聲音裡有一種殷殷企盼的痛苦：「你們看得到的，我在她身上接了一些儀器，只要她稍有狀況外面的醫護人員會立刻進來。但是這麼多年從沒失控過，她只是睡著了，平靜得像是死去。她的端粒體自那之後未曾減少，像是把自己的時間凝結。事實上，除了她的大腦從沒停止的不斷作著夢境之外，她的身體已經進入假死狀態。」  
　　「……假死？」  
　　「就像她永眠以後，意識到達另一個國度，另一個沒有痛苦也沒有失去的國度。」  
　　伏燹的床榻上方是一面巨大的螢幕，一些影像在跑，畫面不很清晰，裡頭的身形卻依稀可辨。十字只消抬頭就能看出：高中的艾爾帝凡，大家都這麼年輕，他們暢快而無拘束的笑著，因為很多事情都還沒有發生，縱使已發生的，也都被假裝遺忘。如此多的影子裡，通通都是能夠一眼分辨的臉孔，夢裡的顏色很淺，只有忽閃而過的一些瞬間會帶有色彩。每抹面孔都像風，像是神話裡奔馳打鬧的精靈。十字看得出來無數的擁抱、親吻、憐惜與安撫，每幾秒鐘，他就能看見曉星，艾斯密的身形會晃過伏燹編織的畫面中。  
　　好像他陪著她，從沒放開。  
　　「你知道嗎，」十字用著喃喃自語般的音量，向身邊的墮天傾訴，視線則彷彿著魔似的無法自伏燹的夢境裡放開：「每個人都有作夢的權利。但從來沒有人，能像格絲提把夢作得這麼美。」  
　　墮天知道十字也緬懷著。他沒回答，從獵裝外套的口袋取出一只戒盒，來到伏燹身邊將之打開。  
　　「這是……」十字有些詫異，而站在旁邊的紫魈更覺意外。戒盒裡整齊放著一枚白金指環，鑲嵌一圈碎如星辰的鑽石。這枚低調、優雅的戒指被墮天取下戴到伏燹的無名指上，那個曾經佩帶著另一枚戒指的位子。  
　　「這是曉星大哥一直沒交給伏燹大姐的東西，我終於在他房間找到了。」墮天輕聲說道，如釋重負地回頭看著兩人：「是求婚戒指。本來以為就這樣石沉大海，因為曉星大哥，向來都把最重要的東西藏得太仔細。」  
　　然後他又看向伏燹，握著伏燹的手好久都沒放開。他俯身，溫柔的親吻伏燹不帶血色的唇瓣，就像王子親吻公主，帶來遲至的誓言，來把遺憾了結。  
　　伏燹忽然睜開眼睛，乾涸的眼尾湧上淚水。那一瞬間，紫魈聽到整個房間都迴盪著嚴厲的警示音，一種會讓人手腳發軟的不詳音調，但他卻震驚在床上妹妹的覺醒裡。伏燹開始哭泣，無法停止地哭，她伸手抱著墮天，在他胸前哭得讓人心碎疼惜。童話故事裡的結局該當王子與公主過著幸福快樂的日子，但在這個故事裡，王子已經死去，終於自黑暗當中被一吻喚醒的公主，則註定補上她沉睡的那些日子的永恆代價。  
　　墮天能由他仿若窒息的胸口深刻地感覺，懷中女人啜泣聲音逐漸減弱，直至細微難辨，身體的溫度也像燃燼了的蠟燭，越來越低，本來抱緊他胸膛的手，開始連這一點力氣也使不上。然後他感覺懷中的重量，伏燹的頭靠著他的胸膛，那麼沉重，再也抬不起來。  
　　哭泣的聲音沒了，呼吸的起伏也完全湮沒。他痛苦地緊抱著這副身體，抱得他覺得自己一定弄痛了她。但她卻毫無反應，像個娃娃，這一次她確確實實地沉睡，再也不會睜開眼睛。  
　　  
　　紫魈一手打發掉衝進房間的醫護人員，要他們出去。他並不習慣示弱，眼睛卻紅了，覺得心已被挖去一個大洞。  
　　


	2. Z to S

　　自那之後，再也沒人和萬靈連絡上。他們猜測萬靈去到另一個國家重新穿起白袍，或許過得還不錯吧，十字寫過幾次電郵，卻都沒有收到回信。  
　　直到有一年，十字和影的信箱收到一只包裹，裡面是張還未發行的專輯唱片，作曲、譜詞和歌手都是同一個人，Z to S，一個含糊卻再清楚不過的代稱，專輯名稱也很耐人尋味，叫做Alternate Universe。  
　　宇宙平行空間。這是一種概念，科幻小說裡也經常出現。有人說，這個宇宙是由無數平行空間構成，每一個人都存活於每個空間，所以在這個世界死掉的人，或許還在另一個世界平凡活著。專輯是以這樣的概念出發，譜下十二首給未命名特定對象的抒情情歌。從歌詞裡能夠看出十二首曲子都是寫給同一個人，每一首歌是一次拜訪。歌詞裡盡是溫柔，帶著殷殷企盼，歌手想像自己穿梭各個時空，尋找朝思暮想卻已經死去的戀人。但是其他世界裡的兩人毫不相識，對方也不可能看見穿越時空的他。於是，歌手化為一抹看不見的風，遠遠守護對方，他經常走過她的窗前、門旁、晃過她的髮絲，卻不曾觸摸她，也不曾出現在她面前。可能曾有幾次，她因為忽起的風而回頭看去，曾經和他雙眼交會。她是否因此看見過他，成了一則永遠也不會有解答的疑問。在那些想像的詞句之中，歌手編織出美好而顯得虛幻的故事，即使這一次歌手無法涉足於她的世界，只要她不再受到傷害，他就不求回報地，從這最近卻也最遠的距離陪伴著她。  
　　他曾經害死過她，以至於，他的夢想是希望這一次，她能在一個沒有他的地方平凡幸福地活下去。  
　　  
　　專輯正式發行以後立刻大賣，登上各個唱片行的暢銷排行，電台主打了有半年之久。許多人致電唱片公司，詢問下一張專輯的可能性，奇妙的是，從來沒人成功調查出Z to S的真實身分，一年過去，他發行了第二張專輯，By Her Walk。  
　　這次專輯封面是女人回身時無意一瞥的剪影，顏色乾淨、俐落，飛揚的髮絲透照著黑中帶紫的美麗光澤。沒人看得清楚背光之下女人的面孔，但是他們看得到女人唇邊那抹真摯自然的微笑，美得讓人不想放手。如此毫無汙染的情緒，單純而完全信賴地，彷彿還在回應攝影師不經意的一句俏皮問話。  
　　專輯封底除延續封面色彩之外，還留下一行據說是歌手親筆寫下的草書語句：  
　　 _One day when the snow melts, spring has come. The delicate flower will flower again, so tender, so soft, innocent forever with redolence._  
　　語末是簽名，這一回他們看出那代表Z的名字，Zadok。  
　　


	3. Halcyon Day

　　那一天，藍肯‧別林剛從Fournier的旗艦店出來，天氣很涼，他沿著薇多維西走一段，並不急著回家。正當他穿過馬路想到對街商店買包香菸，有個女人輕聲喊住他。  
　　「墮天基督？」  
　　一個會令人微微顫抖的稱呼，也被掩埋太久。藍肯‧別林帶著警戒與好奇夾雜的心情回頭，喚住他的是個陌生人。  
　　這麼說也不完全正確，藍肯細細觀察對方，總覺得曾在某個場合見過女人，但記憶過於模糊，以至於難以判定。  
　　「藍肯‧別林先生？」  
　　這回女人換上另一種稱呼，幾乎算是肯定她沒認錯人。她約莫四十出頭，模樣精明幹練，穿著全套Amos Collection，除了整體散發相當專業的氣質之外，也讓人相信她的職業肯定足夠供給她這套昂貴的套裝。  
　　「你好，我名叫米雅‧沃勒。這是我的名片。」  
　　女人從原本的轎車上下來，客氣地遞上一張卡片。藍肯接過一看，頭銜是律師，她所屬的事務所是連藍肯都聽過，國際知名的法律事務所。據藍肯所知，國內名門貴族都傾向讓這家事務所辦理有關家族的法律問題。  
　　「恕我冒昧，但是，實在太令人意外了。事實上敝人已經想方設法尋找您的蹤跡，幾乎都要放棄的時候，竟讓我在這裡偶然認出您。」  
　　聽到女人如此敘述，藍肯困惑更深。他感覺得出對方不會帶來危險，卻猜不透其目的。這些年，藍肯盡量隱姓埋名，只與過去少許朋友聯繫，過著低調且遠離紛爭的生活。即使女人費心尋找，徒勞無功是肯定的，這個國家有太多方法能讓藍肯一類人隱藏自己的下落。  
　　「請問妳找我有什麼事？」  
　　並不帶惡意但防備的問，藍肯看了一眼商店。本想買菸的想法勢必得打消，因為眼前的女人似乎急於帶來什麼消息。  
　　「茲事體大，如果別林先生時間允許，是不是可以找個地方坐下談談？」  
　　「……關於這點，能先告訴我究竟是與哪方面有關的事情？」  
　　女人被反問，才發現自己因為著急的關係的確有所失禮。  
　　「真不好意思。是有關於……密根利斯伯爵的遺囑。」  
　　藍肯原先從懷中取菸的手停了停，微退一步。他終於想起曾經在哪裡看過女人，是有幾次偶然，和德瑞或格絲提同行時，見過女人以秘書般的身分與伯爵交涉。  
　　如果沒記錯，她是密根利斯伯爵專門聘請的律師，因為某些緣故，幾乎算是獨立出來處理德瑞的法律問題、並一手包辦德瑞無暇顧及的工作。  
　　「原來如此……在德瑞大哥旁邊看過的秘書，就是您嗎？」藍肯輕輕地笑了，把菸含在嘴裡，用火柴點燃：「密根利斯伯爵……好久沒聽到了。伯爵的頭銜後來傳給誰了？」  
　　「其實，我急於帶來的，便是有關頭銜，以及關於繼承權的問題。」  
　　藍肯挑起一眉，訝異於如此一般的嚴肅話題。女人的神態穩重而肯定，這讓藍肯不由得吞了吞口水。他以動作示意對方繼續往下說。  
　　「根據伯爵立下的遺囑，如果他死後沒有任何子嗣，所擁有的頭銜與財產將轉給名為比提雅‧沙利爾的女人。但是經過查證，該女子已經去世，並且未留下後代。下一位遺產繼承人是格絲提‧襲拉斯特或其後代，事實上我找了將近五年，卻無法從這一條線尋得有關的法定繼承人。順下一位繼承人就是您，藍肯‧別林先生。」  
　　「……我？」藍肯詫異地反問。  
　　「是的。伯爵遺囑中寫得很明白，若前兩位或其後代都無法行使繼承權，第三順位的繼承人就是您。關於繼承密根利斯伯爵的頭銜、其餘三個頭銜、以及名下依附的所有財產。」  
　　藍肯領悟，德瑞里西華把最後的希望交在他身上，把他列入遺囑。  
　　「原來如此。不過，事實上我並不是最適當的繼承人。」藍肯輕輕地笑著，溫柔地告訴對方：「格絲提大姐留下了一個孩子，那孩子的繼承順序優先於我，是吧。」  
　　「襲拉斯特小姐嗎……」  
　　「嗯。格絲提大姐已經死了，但她留下一名男孩，我是那孩子的法定監護人。」  
　　「原來如此，真沒想到……」  
　　「那男孩名為路斯恩‧襲拉斯特‧米赫爾，今年才四歲。」藍肯呼出一口煙霧：「若這孩子繼承密根利斯伯爵的頭銜，是否表示，他必須放棄原本的姓氏？」  
　　「……不。關於這點，所有的姓氏都會保留，直到他成年之時可以再行使一次放棄繼承的權利。但即使沒有放棄密根利斯伯爵頭銜的繼承權，他還是能夠保留所有姓氏。依據不同場合，他能使用各種有利於他的頭銜。」  
　　「那就好。」藍肯捻熄了這根菸：「無論如何，我不希望他放棄父母的姓氏。無論父親或母親，他都是唯一能夠紀念兩者的人。」  
　　「嗯，我了解的。關於此點伯爵也在遺囑當中交代過。」  
　　「是嗎，果然是德瑞大哥。」藍肯的心覺得很暖，那位永遠的德瑞里西華，從沒忘記過照顧被他視為妹妹的女人。  
　　「那麼，既然您是孩子的法定代理人，希望近日能與您約個時間在事務所見面，到時候，我將把按照伯爵的遺囑，先行挪用的部分扣除之後，將其餘財產轉交到孩子名下。」  
　　「先行挪用的部分？」  
　　「按照伯爵的遺囑，有一部分已經挪至以比提雅為名成立的基金會，並暫時轉交我們律師事務所成立的董事會管理，用以做為全國各地孤兒院的經費維持。剩下的部分則全數轉給繼承人繼承。」  
　　「基金會嗎。」藍肯思索著，輕聲詢問：「關於基金會的管理辦法，伯爵留下什麼吩咐過？」  
　　「關於這點，也是另一個繼承問題。伯爵表示可以從以下名單當中擇一職掌董事職位，無論是誰，或者複數以上的人選都沒關係。名單裡的名字包含您，別林先生，也包含剛才提過的兩位。」  
　　「這麼說，大概十一個人的名字都在裡面。」藍肯莞爾，又點起一根香菸：「現在向妳提起或許冒昧，到時候我會正式提出申請──但，我希望能夠擔當該基金會的董事，我想管理這個基金會。」  
　　「雖然還必須處理一些法律問題，但由於完全符合伯爵的遺囑，不會有任何問題。」  
　　「嗯，我了解了。」藍肯晃了晃對方的名片：「我有妳的電話，這幾天會聯絡妳。」  
　　「謝謝，那麼我靜候您的來電。」  
　　女人客氣告別，才返回自己的轎車。藍肯點了點頭，繼續朝商店走。他拉開商店的玻璃門，抽走兩包架上的西羅杜倫，拿到櫃檯結帳。  
　　即使他們已經離開很久，為什麼隨時都能感覺彼此的存在？  
　　窗邊的風和煦吹來，風鈴清脆作響。  
　　


End file.
